


An alternative to Firewhisky

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Clothed Sex, HP: EWE, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry's having a bad day and sex makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An alternative to Firewhisky

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Office sex. Partially clothed sex. Bottom Harry. Ministry of Magic!Harry. EWE.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes** : This story is sort of based off a scene from the latest episode of _The Good Wife_. If you've seen the latest episode of TGW, just know, that there's no infidelity in _this_ fanfiction, regardless of how it is in the show. Unbetaed

It had been a day from hell.

Actually, it'd been a week from hell, if Harry was honest with himself, and all he wanted to do was get a bloody drink. He trudged into his office, closed the door behind him and headed for the bar. Being the Minister of Magic had its perks. He had a bottle of Firewhisky, unopened, and a few glasses. The drink was usually for some guest who'd sit in his office for a while and they would talk casually while sipping it. However, there was no guest there today and Harry didn't care.

He was going to get a fucking drink.

He grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and tried to pull out the cork. He'd used more force than necessary as the cork broke in half, the top half in Harry's hand the bottom stuck in the bottle.

"Brilliant," he said to himself and went about looking for a corkscrew. He was sure he had one. If that didn't work, he was going to use magic, but figured he'd look for the right tool first.

" _What are you doing_?"

Harry was on his knees, rummaging through the bottom drawer of his desk; he looked up to see that Draco was standing by the door, one eyebrow raised. It was well into the night and he'd thought everyone had left the Ministry already. Of course Draco was still there. He was always the first to arrive and the last to leave.

"Looking for a corkscrew," Harry said, standing up and then pointed at the bottle. "I seemed to have broken the—"

"Let me," Draco said, grabbing the bottle and then his wand. Harry came around the desk and sat on the sofa. The hallways were dark, and the only light in the room was from the candles burning, hovering, above them.

Draco sat down next to Harry, their knees touching, and managed to open the bottle. Harry grabbed two glasses and offered one to Draco. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks," Draco said, not giving Harry the bottle or filling his glass.

"You think I drink too much, don't you?" Harry asked and Draco smiled softly but didn't say anything. Their knees continued to rest against each other and Harry didn't move. Neither did Draco.

Last week, in the Ministry lifts when they'd been alone, Harry had kissed Draco. Draco had kissed him back, but after the doors had opened, they'd walked out and went their separate ways. They'd not really talked about it, but did manage to steal a kiss here or there.

Draco, as Harry's Personal Assistant, had been working at the Ministry for nearly five years. It hadn't taken a long time for Harry to develop a crush on Draco and when he'd finally made the first move, Draco had reciprocated.

They were co-workers who occasionally kissed, and it drove Harry mad. He wanted to be able to talk about it with Draco; figure out what they both wanted.

"I probably do drink too much, but I'm having a wretched day," Harry said, grasping for the bottle of Firewhisky, when Draco moved it out of his way.

Harry's shoulder bumped with Draco's and he gave a playful smile. "Come on, Malfoy," he said, grabbing for the bottle again.

"Wait. I want you to do something first," Draco said, and placed the bottle on the floor, away from them.

"What? I really need—"

"I know, but listen to me, first."

"Okay," Harry said, exasperated.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath," Draco said, his voice smooth.

"It's not going to work—"

"Just do it," Draco said, placing his hand on Harry's knee.

Harry did. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Again," Draco said, his voice eerily close to Harry's ear, and his breath on Harry's skin sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I don't meditate, you know. It doesn't work with me."

"Focus on your breathing. Focus on my breathing."

"Okay," Harry said, unable to resist that detail of an instruction. He concentrated as he took in deep breaths and released it. Listening to Draco all at the same time. They breathed together. His stomach was tightening up, as arousal circulated through his body, along with the blood through his veins. He could _feel_ tingles everywhere, and his cock hardening.

With Harry's eyes still closed, Draco placed a finger on Harry's chin and turned his head around. Harry opened his eyes after his lips touched Draco's and then he deepened the kiss. Draco tasted like coffee and mints and Harry shoved his tongue deep into Draco's mouth, wanting to take it all in.

With one pull from Draco, Harry climbed on top of him and settled into his lap. He moaned as Draco reached for Harry's arse and lightly squeezed it. Harry pulled his robes up first, and then started to unbutton Draco's trousers.

After freeing Draco's cock, Harry pulled down his pants and started to rub up against him. Draco threw his head back, his mouth parted slightly, and closed his eyes. It was the most beautiful sight Harry had ever come across.

The angles were slightly wrong, and they were wearing too many clothes — not to mention they were at _work_ — Harry tried to make the best of it.

"Wait..." Harry whispered and Draco immediately took his hands off Harry's waist. "Just one second," Harry said, stopping his strokes on both their erections and releasing Draco's cock. He mumbled a spell into his hand and conjured up lube. 

At first, he slicked Draco's cock and then reached behind to try to prepare himself. "Do you wan—"

"Yes," Draco said, hurriedly. "Definitely." His hands went up Harry's waist again as he tried to push Harry's robe further up. 

Harry balanced himself on his knees and guided Draco's cock towards his entrance. He started to push himself down slowly, taking in the moment, feeling the head push in. He groaned at the pain and sucked in a deep breath. " _Yes_..." he whispered when Draco thrust up, in efforts to help him.

Draco's panting was uneven and Harry smiled to himself at how turned on and lost in the moment he looked. _He_ was doing this to Draco, and it was unbelievable. 

"Can...can you move?" Draco asked, his lips against Harry's as he breathed the words.

Harry nodded and after a second, when Draco was all the way inside him, he started to sway his hips. When he seemed to have a good rhythm going, Harry pulled up a bit and then slammed down again. They both moaned simultaneously at that and then Harry did it again, and again, and Draco started to thrust up—meeting him midway.

He didn't know how long they moved for, all he knew was that Harry counted his breaths until he pulled up and Draco pushed into him again. And again. And again.

"Fuck."

"Harry, I'm going to come," Draco said, his head nuzzling into the crook of Harry's neck and that was when Harry started to stroke himself. He knew if he put a hand on himself before that, he would have come too soon. He wanted to come with Draco. 

"God, Draco. You fit _so well_ inside me," Harry moaned, throwing his head back and rode out the last of Draco's orgasm. Harry wasn't too far behind either. He came, ruining Draco's dress shirt, and moaning his name repeatedly.

Harry balanced himself on his knees again and Draco pulled out slowly. He grabbed his wand and spelled them both clean before Harry crashed on the sofa and Draco lay on top of him. He turned his head so Draco could fit perfectly with his body, Draco's head resting against Harry's neck, and Harry's legs wrapped around Draco's body. As he took in the room and the situation around him, their clothes half on, half discarded on the floor—next to the untouched bottle of Firewhisky and glasses tipped over—Harry chuckled.

"What is it?" Draco asked, sounding nervous.

"You know if you hadn't come here, I would have broken that bottle open to drink from it," Harry said Draco laughed lowly, vibrating against Harry's chest. "I was just thinking...if you don't come to me tomorrow night. I don't know...I might start drinking again." 

"Yeah?" 

"I _do_ have a problem, you know."

"In the office?" Draco looked up to meet Harry's eyes, his expression amused.

Harry shrugged. "Or the house. Beds are more comfortable than office sofas, I suppose."

"Anything to help the Minister," Draco said, settling into Harry's embrace again.

"And maybe dinner, before?" Harry asked; this time it was _he_ who sounded nervous.

Draco didn't say anything but his arms around Harry tightened and Harry tried to hold him closer too. It felt like any distance between them was too much and Harry wasn't having any of that.

Draco was better than a bottle of Firewhisky any day.

 

END

* * *

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
